


Ninja

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky was in the common room even before he knew who exactly started to wail. The way Steve bolted down from the corridor, belt open and shirt open implied the same. But there was no threat. At least none he could see but then, that didn‘t say much.





	Ninja

„No, no nononononoooo!“

Bucky was in the common room even before he knew who exactly started to wail. The way Steve bolted down from the corridor, belt open and shirt open implied the same. But there was no threat. At least none he could see but then, that didn‘t say much.

The way Natasha still lounged in her recliner though, that told him there was no danger in sight.

„… Clint?“, Steve asked. Clint just holds up his smartphone, pointing to the screen while looking as if someone had shot his puppy.

„Your boyfriend...“, Steve murmured while carefully taking a step back. Bucky sighed and went a bit closer to the screen.

„_Last ninja explains that the ancient art will die with him._“, Bucky read loud and then stared at Clint.

„Ninjas.“, he said, voice flat. Clint just stared at him as if Bucky lost his mind.

„You… do you even realize what that means, Bucky? Ninjas. Will. Go. Extinct. They die out. He refuses to give his knowledge to the younger generation. _There won‘t be any ninjas anymore!_“

Bucky stared at Clint before he slowly turned to Natasha, still sitting on her recliner and watching her cooking show.

„Yes. This is a sore point for him. It makes him sad. He wanted to be a ninja.“

The sad thing? Bucky couldn‘t even bring himself to not believe that.

„Yeah, I know you don't take me seriously. But now, ninjas are dying. What will be next? Modern spies? Natasha, those were our ancestors in mind! What will happen to us when they are gone?“

Slowly, Bucky crept back until he stood next to Steve.

„He‘s your pal. You asked to marry him. You choose him.“, Steve said, still staring at Clint who still complained to Natasha who somehow acknowledged Clint while still watching her cooking show.

„Nope. I changed my mind. I will set him free. You can have him. I marry Sam.“

Steve snorted and shook his head, still watching Clint who knows did a really bad impression of some kind of ninja-like fighting stile he had seen in some kind of movie.

„You would miss Clint.“

„Maybe. Maybe not. No one can will know. I should probably not mention to him that I know that guy the site talks about?“

Steve chuckled and turned around.

„Your funeral if you do, buddy.“

Yeah… he wouldn‘t mention it. Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; B1 - Ninjas


End file.
